1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission device which is capable of distributing torque in part to an external device such as a gearbox and in part to an auxiliary device such as an oil pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automobile, torque generated by an engine or an electric motor is transmitted to wheels via a power transmission. In certain cases, the automobile is equipped with an auxiliary device such as an oil pump and then sometimes uses a chain drive to distribute the torque in part to the auxiliary device to power the auxiliary device. Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Laid-open No. 2001-27316 discloses a related art.